Fuegos artificiales
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: El general Iroh quería saber que se sentía besar a la Avatar, tal vez una noche de alcohol y fuegos artificiales lo descubra. Horrible summary lo sé.


"_Avatar: la leyenda de Korra" no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños._

_Pfff el titulo es horrible lo sé, soy pésima para títulos creo q es lo que más me cuesta pero bueno. Es un one-shot._

_No tengo ni idea de cómo llego esta idea a mí, pero creo que fue mientras escribía la historia de "celos", en lo personal prefiero el Makorra pero esta pareja también me encanta, por alguna extraña razón, el Korroh se ha infiltrado en mis gustos, sin más disfruten._

* * *

**Fuegos artificiales**

Toda Ciudad República estaba de fiesta, la guerra había terminado y Korra había devueltos a muchos maestros su control, la mayor parte de la ciudad ya estaba reconstruida y Lin Beifong había recuperado su puesto. Korra sentía que casi todas las cosas marchaban con ella había esperado a pesar de todo, aunque había vencido a Amon este se había escapado y aún no se confirmaba que pudiera estar muerto, así que aún tenía que estar pendiente de aquello.

Busco con la mirada a sus amigos, todos había estado bebiendo, incluyendo a Mako, una sonrisa pareció en sus labios al verlo semi-consiente en la barra, Asami y Bolin se reían como locos por cualquier chisque o cosa que dijeran, ella aún se negaba a beber, tenía mucho que pensar antes de relajarse.

Todos parecían divertirse excepto cierto General que estaba apartado en una esquina, ella se levanto dispuesta a ir a platicar con él, tal vez podría subirle un poco el ánimo.

—Avatar Korra—le dijo él cuando la vio acercarse a él.

—hola—saludo ella sentándose a su lado—¿por qué estas tan solo?—le pregunto, él permaneció callado.

Korra pudo notar las mejillas sonrojadas del General Iroh y una botella vacía en la mesa, y tenía otra de la que estaba tomando seguramente estaba igual que los demás.

Lo escucho suspirar—no lo sé, no tengo ánimo para divertirme—dijo él, ella lo comprendió.

—Yo tampoco—admitió—con todo esto de Amon, no me siento segura, no quiero bajar la guardia—él sonrió—y dime ¿por qué estas triste?—él soltó otro sonoro suspiro.

—Tonterías—respondió para luego tomar otro trago.

—Está bien, no tienes que decirme—se encogió de hombros— ¿crees que soy una margada?—pregunto y él la reviso de pies a cabeza.

—No ¿por qué piensas eso?—ella bajo la vista.

—Porque todo el mundo se está divirtiendo menos yo, quisiera decir que solo es por Amon pero Amon no es mi único problema—dirigió si mirada al maestro fuego dormido en la barra.

Iroh se rio— ¿problemas amorosos?—pregunto con diversión.

—algo así—suspiro frustrada.

—Esto es nuevo, el avatar todo poderoso tiene problemas amorosos—se rio, pero al ver la cara seria de ella dejo de reírse—se que no debería decir esto, pero… ¿quieres?— ofreció un poco de su bebida.

Korra lo pensó unos segundo, luego tomo la botella y se la empino sintiendo la calidez de la bebida quemar su garganta.

—Gracias—dijo limpiándose la boca, ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber.

—Creo que estamos en las mismas condiciones—Dijo Iroh, su lengua se comenzaba a arrastrar y sentía que poco a poco sus sentidos se adormecían.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto ella arrebatándole la botella y tomando un trago más largo que el anterior.

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?—ella asintió—Mi novia me acaba de abandonar con mi supuesto mejor amigo y resulta que se acaban de comprometer—ella lo miro sin comprender—las cosas estaban mal entre nosotros, pero no _tan_ mal, ahora sé que era lo que hacían cuando yo no estaba—le quito la botella a Korra y tomo otro trago—supongo que a ti no te ha ido mejor.

—bueno no del todo, mi sueño era que en cuanto todo esto acabara también se solucionar mis problemas del tipo amoroso, pero al parecer no va a ser así, Mako no termino con Asami y eso me duele—lo miro de reojo—al menos tú tienes la oportunidad de gustarle a alguien a cualquier chica, eres una especie de príncipe azul—una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de Iroh II.

—Si así fuera mi novia no me hubiera dejado—dijo con melancolía, para dar otro trago a la botella.

—No me refería eso, me refiero que yo no podría gustarle a alguien—oculto su cara entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué no?—la voz del General Iroh sonaba más ebrio—tu eres muy hermosa—ella se sonrojo ante su comentario.

—Seguro es mentira, solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor—hizo un puchero.

—Claro que no, yo saldría contigo, te lo aseguro, además lo borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad—ella sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez esa noche.

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales interrumpieron la plática, Korra salto de la mesa completamente emocionada.

— ¡Fuegos atiríciales!—grito y tomo al general Iroh por el brazo—vamos—ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder cuando ella ya lo había arrastrado afuera del bar—míralos son hermosos—los ojos de la chica se iluminaron de alegría.

Iroh II se recargo en la pared para no caer, estaba acostumbrado a beber, pero sentía que se comenzaba a exceder, miro a la chica que saltaba emocionada por unos simples fuegos artificiales, observo su sonrisa y cada facción de su rostro. Él estaba en lo cierto ella era hermosa, realmente hermosa. Una sonrisa inconsciente apareció en su rostro, en esos momentos una pequeña parte de su cerebro libre de alcohol reacciono, él se merecía otra oportunidad, aún era joven y cierta avatar se estaba metiendo sin saberlo en corazón y en la cabeza del general desde que lo había llegado a Ciudad República.

—Korra —suspiro su nombre.

—Dime—él se sorprendió, lo había dicho inconscientemente—quiero saber—ella lo miro con curiosidad—quiero saber que se siente besar al avatar—ella sonrió.

—Estas borracho—le dijo pasando su brazo sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar—lo mejor será que te lleve a casa, luego vendré por los demás.

Mientras caminaban Korra comenzó a sentir el cansancio, nunca pensó que el general Iroh pensara tanto y aún faltaba un buen tramo para llegar al departamento que él había rentado en Ciudad República hace algunos días, él se reía y hablaba incoherencias, cantaba canciones a todo volumen y la hacia reír, después de todo no era tan mala compañía, tal vez cuando estuviera en sus cinco sentidos hablarían mejor. Ella se detuvo, descansarían unos segundos.

—¿Por qué te gustas los fuegos artificiales?—korra se sorprendió de su pregunta, era la primera cosa coherente que decía desde que había salido del bar.

—Porque siempre que los veo siento que todos mis problemas desaparecen, en el polo sur casi nunca los vemos y cuando vine a Ciudad República era mi sueño verlos y ahora que al fin puedo verlos me es fascinante, me hace feliz verlos—sintió una mano en su mejilla.

—Nunca pensé en conocer a alguien como tú, siempre tuve otro concepto del avatar, había oído hablar mucho de ti, pero nunca pensé que sería tan especial—las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de rojo, al ser acorralada contra un poste de luz.

—Estás loco—le dijo y siguió caminando con él quejándose.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Habían llegado finalmente al departamento que Iroh, Korra con mucha dificultad logro abrir la puerta y llevarlo a su cuarto, en donde lo soltó literalmente en la cama.

—¡Listo en casa!—dijo ella secándose el sudor de la frente—me tengo que ir o se preocuparan por mi ausencia—dijo ella rumbo a la salida.

—¡Espera!—Iroh la tomo por la muñeca.

Korra ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar porque Iroh ya la había jalado con él a la cama, ambos estaban juntos, ella sobre él con sus caras a centímetros de la de él, sus alientos chocaban, Korra se sonrojo por tal acto pero antes de que se apartara Iroh se impulso un poco para enfrente lo suficiente para acortar la distancia entre sus labios y besarla.

Korra no sabía qué hacer, la única vez que había besado a alguien era a Mako, pero esta situación era completamente diferente. El beso se volvió un poco más apasionado, Korra podía distinguir perfectamente el saber a alcohol de los labios de Iroh. Poco a poco el beso fue cesando hasta que Iroh se separo de ella y cayo completamente dormido a la cama.

Korra se alejo rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado mientras tocaba sus labios, sentía sus mejillas arder.

Ella salió de cuarto sigilosamente pero antes de que salir escucho la voz del general Iroh.

—Ahora ya sé lo que se siente besar al avatar—hablo en sueños con una sonrisa.

—estás loco—susurro la avatar antes de salir por completo de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, ahora ella sabía lo que se sentía besar al futuro Señor del fuego.


End file.
